Inuzuka Lore
History The Inuzuka take pride in the knowledge that their history spans longer than any other group that has lived. They claim to presently live near exactly as they had done in a time most have forgotten. A time when Men were Wardens, sworn to protect the Beasts that many currently see as the enemy. But it is this closeness to their past that some would say has plagued the clan and kept them from evolving into the present. Before the war between Men and Beasts, the Inuzuka clan fulfilled their duty to the Mother tending to the land. They provided what they could to their surrounding environment and established an intimate bond with the dogs that roamed the plains to hunt. They took from these animals an understanding of how to gather from the land only what was needed, and a desire to be free of greed and power. It is said that when the enslaved Beasts of the world had risen up and declared war against Men, the Inuzuka were the only who fought along the Beasts, attempting to quash the wickedness that had disturbed the world. The clan believes proof of this is the gift that was bestowed upon them long before the arrival of Ninjutsu. The ability to communicate with their canine companions in a language only they understand. The offering was bestowed by three great Beasts that recognised the role the Inuzuka had in the war, acknowledging their virtue as Wardens. The fondness between the Inuzuka and their dogs consequently grew stronger. Their unique understanding of each other meant they could perfect their hunting techniques, and their teamwork grew impeccable in packs. And as the world was still regaining its strength from the war, the Inuzuka expanded their territory into environments they had not dared to consider in the past. The clan was hostile to other Men, who typically returned the sentiment. Men were disgusted that a group of their own could fight with inferior Beasts, and the Inuzuka merely believed they were superior to Men for having chosen the sound side. And so, it was not uncommon for the Inuzuka to hunt Men for sport when they crossed each other’s paths. Their territory extended into what is presently Balance and Hive countries, the impenetrable fog of the former and the dense marshland of the latter providing ample cover for hunters that did not rely on sight. The clan broke into smaller packs that spread across these lands, and as they split, cracks began to form in their joint identity and beliefs. After a time, certain packs of Inuzuka were not so strong in their hostility to other Men, dubbing themselves Mizu. They believed that, perhaps, malevolence had not seeped into the minds of all Men, and that the Mother had overlooked their wrongs. One pack of Mizu took in a Yoima man named Kanto, who had influenced them with his own skill in hunting. Kanto had travelled from Earth Country and spent decades with the pack, sharing in their tradition and knowledge. When he returned to his people, he set up a modest but significant trade route between the Yoima and the Inuzuka, which marked the first known external relationship of the clan, but it also caused much disapproval from the more traditional packs of Inuzuka, known as Dento. Once the death of Raishimaru echoed throughout the world, and the teachings of Ninjutsu began to spread, the Inuzuka had at first been reluctant to harness this modern power, believing it would corrupt their minds from the good they had done. But soon they realised that if such knowledge was ignored, they would be unfit to defend themselves from the malevolent power of Men. And so the Inuzuka used Ninjutsu to develop their hunting practices further, assimilating themselves to their canine partners, as they enhanced their sense of smell, agility and speed. In succession, they taught their dogs the gift they formerly received, thus making it possible for an animal to weaponize chakra with ease, as the hounds became known as Ninken. For almost a century they hunted across Balance Country unchallenged, moving through the fog with a sense of smell that was so strong, it worked as a pair of eyes. Any other beast or person that had found themselves in the endless grey would unlikely have made it out alive. In due course, however, the Inuzuka were failing to hit their intended targets, as someone was able to see through the mist with even more distinguished accuracy and dodge their attacks - the first of the Hyuuga. The Byakugan had provided sight to the Inuzuka’s prey, and now it was fighting back. An unseen war broke out in Balance country, as the Hyuuga trained their Gentle Fist so they could halt an Inuzuka or their Ninken with a single punch. Initially, the Inuzuka were undeterred, for their combat style had been perfected over centuries, but they were shocked at how quickly the Hyuuga adapted to the situation, and soon the elite hunters were too predictable in every move they made. With the Hyuuga united together to seize the land, the Inuzuka did not stand a chance. Too adamant to adjust their ways, the Mizu and Dento could not work together and were pushed back into Herb Country within a decade. Any attempt by the Inuzuka to hunt in Balance Country was met with the overwhelming force of the Hyuuga, and reluctantly they settled in Herb Country. Some would say they feared the Gentle Fist and the impressive sight of their neighbours. The Inuzuka did not change after this, although the Mizu traded with the now-known Kaguya clan, bringing about various goods to the dried fish the clan was accustomed to. Their partners had begun sending bone tips for spears or arrowheads that could pierce the strongest of armours, and in return, the hunters sent leathers and furs of superior quality. It was apparent the Kaguya had advanced their weaponry and the Inuzuka wanted to keep up the mutual partnership. The pack which had once hosted Kanto had now set up a private market in Herb Country, securing their wealth and trade with other communities. This angered the Dento, as they believed this branched too far from what the Inuzuka were meant to achieve. The pursuit of money represented a manifestation of gluttony and they believed the Inuzuka that were dabbling in modern commerce should be purged. The Dento rallied support and a civil war broke out between the clan members. As the Inuzuka fought for their beliefs, they became distracted from the land they held. A group of Ronin, honourless samurai that had deserted from the main army, took advantage of the weakened state of the Inuzuka and infiltrated Herb Country. The clan was so caught up in their own battle that they only realised the Ronin had taken the land in the eastern corner of Herb once the walls were already put up. Some Inuzuka packs would attempt attacking the Ronin enclave, but to no avail. The Ronin were skilled fighters and strategists, having selected the land precisely for its natural defences and access to the sea. They had established a home for themselves and were not going to be moved. But the Inuzuka were not the sole group the Ronin had to worry about - the Samurai army was constantly assaulting their old comrades from the Eastern Sea and it was beginning to weaken the deserters. At that point, the Ronin approached the Inuzuka with a treaty, one that allowed them to stay in the land they had already claimed while the two parties would support a truce. The Inuzuka were forced to come together once again and make a decision. Ultimately, the Mizu adopted the negotiated treaty with the reluctant approval of the Dento. The vast majority of Herb Country was left in their care as they stood away from the Ronin, allowing the deserters to maintain their defence against the Samurai. The treaty held up for almost two centuries, and the Ronin were considered to represent the leading force in Herb by other countries. The Inuzuka universally overlooked their actions, only occasionally attacking a merchant’s cart as it got in the way of their hunts. Alas, most who travelled through Herb quickly discovered the safe passages or paid for further protection. The treaty began faltering when the Ronin made a deal with the tyrant leader of Hachitochi for the acquisition of concrete to extend permanent roads through Herb. The Inuzuka had always used Hive Country as an occasional hunting ground, but the rise of Ikari’s power had marked the border of Hive and Herb lined with gunpowder traps that prevented the Inuzuka of their freedom, and they were refused entry at the official checkpoints. Tensions were severe between the Inuzuka and Ikari’s people, and the deal the Ronin had made with the latter led to the former descending into chaos. The Mizu confronted the defectors, angered that their deal had been broken, yet still willing to reach a compromise. The Ronin were bold in their actions and ignored the Mizu, claiming that Herb was to be brought into the modern world with proper infrastructure and trade. The Dento, on the other hand, had begun to attack workers and shipments from Hive Country once they passed into Herb. As a result, Ikari retaliated with the gunpowder he procured in Raimei and almost half of the Dento were wiped out. Eventually, the two Inuzuka tribes came together and planned to force the Ronin from Herb Country, but inevitably failed. The enemy caught wind of their plan and paid the Hyuuga to defend not only the Ronin enclave but the workers across Herb too. The Inuzuka knew better than to confront their old-time enemy, for they had lost too much already and cowered into submission. When the Great War broke out among Men, the Inuzuka hurried to relocate their people to the high mountains of Lightning Country. Most of the Mizu had withdrawn from their faith in Men once again, returning to the archaic mindset. They agreed with the Dento that the war would be a great culling of corruption in the world. They retreated and hid in the steep caves of the north. The largest and most assimilated group of Mizu endured in Herb, however, their modest market had turned into a relatively miniature village. It is believed that none of the Inuzuka took part in the Great War, but they sent supplies to the Kaguya front, reaffirming their relationship with their oldest ally. Once the war had ended, a plague struck Herb Country and infected most of the Mizu Ninken. The dogs became lame, and their pain-stricken howls echoed across the plains. They became hopeless, their medical knowledge was not advanced enough, and the Hyuuga would not allow access to the Arumaze that were in Balance Country. In the end, help came from an unexpected place. The Ronin invited the Mizu into their enclave and began to treat the Ninken within their walls. They possessed vast supplies of herbs and were professionally versed in medicine, and so they were capable to effectively eliminate the disease. When the Mizu questioned why the Ronin had aided them, the Samurai deserters explained that they believed the plague had been carried through the modern roads. Therefore, they experienced tremendous guilt for the part they had played in creating them. The Ronin expressed the desire to restore the previous relationship and had anticipated that when the war ended, the two could work together to rule Herb Country. The Mizu acknowledged this and informed the Dento of the support they had received from the Ronin. When the Dento returned to Herb after the war, there was a slight shift in mindset that allowed peace to prosper in the region until present day. When the Village Hidden in the Sand opened its doors to the strongest of Men, many of the Inuzuka made the lengthy journey to rejoin their Kaguya brothers. They believed it was time for them to put aside their differences with Men and let go of the belief that all Men are evil. Many Inuzuka carried on being in Herb Country and began to regard those that left as outcasts, unable to understand such a drastic change to their lifestyle that had preserved them for generations. When the Village Hidden in the Leaves formed and began to fight against the Sand, some of the Inuzuka enlisted just so they could battle against their own ex-clansmen. As time went on, the amount of Mizu Inuzuka vastly outnumbered the Dento and so it is common to find clan members joining Shinobi ranks. Whilst the way the Inuzuka live in Herb Country has not changed since almost the dawn of time, their mindset is exponentially changing. Category:Lore